


Blown Away

by That_Familiar_Feeling



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Drug Abuse, Gen, Multi, Some Child Abuse, The tags will be edited according to their couterparts, Yes Someone will Die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Familiar_Feeling/pseuds/That_Familiar_Feeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk Strider would never have thought that his life could change so much. But when it does, how will he deal with the challenges no normal 18 year old should face. <br/>Then again, nothing about his life, nor his companions lives, has ever been normal.</p><p>Will he become a man he is proud of?<br/>Or will he truly become the man he has feared his whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE A RENEWED VIGOR!!  
> I know its not the most popular, and yes I'm doing doppy tagging to get out there more, but I do love this and I never should have stopped.   
> I have said it before, I say it again.  
> I love WorkFlowy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the Sunset Striders deal with the mighty Texas Tornado!
> 
> Will they survive?
> 
> Stay Tuned!

Blow it all down…Take everything…

These thoughts crossed Dirk Strider's mind as the sirens began to scream. Dave, his little brother, was crying softly curled up next to him on the floor of the kitchen. They had been sitting there for the last half hour. After the radio had started screaming and the sirens started wailing they fled from the living room and into the kitchen.  Dave was trembling against his big brothers side.

Their dad was yelling and cursing throwing things around screaming and making everything worse. He was smashed to pieces on some cheap liquor.

Dirk gritted his teeth as he could hear the wind picking up, he wrapped an arm protectively around Dave as their father threw something that crashed through the window letting the tornadoes wind whip through the room.

Dave cried out and tried to hide behind Dirk, tears streamed down his cheeks...

Dirk stared at his father frightened just as much as Dave was. But he had just about as much as he could take.

Their father was 40, Dirk was 18 and Dave was 6. If Dirk's mother was still alive then she would have been 38.

For 14 years of his life Dirk had struggled to live with his father, an alcoholic who couldn't handle being a single father around 26. But now, when he had to protect his half-brother from their father, he had had enough.

After their father stumbled out of the room to his room, he stood up and picked up Dave holding him close to himself.

"Shh… it'll be okay...A'right…" He soothed the poor kid. After a second of grabbing things they would need, which he had already set up in a bag like they taught in middle school, he opened the screen door that flew against the side of the house with a loud snap. Dave yelped and clung to Dirk tighter as the wind howled around them.

"Dirk! Dave!" the old man stumbled to the door holding a bottle of whiskey, "Where you think you goin'?!" he slurred and pointed the bottle at Dirk with narrowed, hateful, brown eyes.

Dirk glared at his dad, "To the cellar 'cross the street…. We can stay in there Dad…" Dirk hated that he sounding like a pleading child… but honestly he was just that.

"Like hell I'm going in there…. I own this house and I own you. Now get back in here." Father Strider growled and took a step out the door. Dirk took a step back shaking his head, "No." he said firmly before turning and running to the cellar in the neighbor's yard.

"Fine! Get killed for all I cared." Father said as he turned and stumbled into the house.

Dirk hurried Dave to the farthest corner of the damp cellar before looking at the house one more time. He shut the door and sat on the old bench holding his head in his hands.

Dave scooted over and hugged Dirk tightly still crying. Dirk wrapped his arm around Dave and sighed.

"Dirk….. what we gonna do…" Dave whimpered and sniffled. Dirk smiled gently and wiped away his tears ,"Don't worry…. I'm gonna look after you now." Dirk could feel the whole world settle on him as he said this.

"You promise?" Dave asked looking at Dirk with bright, scarlet red eyes. Dirk nodded staring into his eyes. They had mutated eyes thanks to their dad. Dave's were scarlet and Dirk's were orange, sunset orange.

Dirk smiled, "Don't worry 'bout nothing Dave. Remember were the Sunset Striders."

Dave smiled and then laid his head down in Dirk's lap curled up tightly as the Tornado raged over their heads.

"You never answered the question Dirk…" Dave said gently sounding so exhausted. Dirk smiled and pet his head gently, "I promise Dave…. Your big bro is gonna keep you safe."

Dirk looked at the door as a loud bang came from it. Dave whimpered and sat up staring wide eyed at the door. Dirk hugged him tightly, "Just something hitting the door. Don't worry."

Dave nodded and decided sitting in Dirk's lap was a better spot then laying down to sleep through everything.

Dirk didn't mind, he didn't mind anything as long as Dave was safe.

Because he had promised…. He would give up his life to protect Dave.

A sudden and shocking crash from outside signaled the arrival of the twister, Dave cried out and Dirk shielded his little brother, wrapping his arms around him and huddling over him with his back to the cellar door. If the world wanted Dave, then they would have to get through Dirk first.

*3 hours later*

Dirk pushed open the old door of the cellar and looked at the damage that the tornado had brought. The ground was gouged ad bleeding the red of Texas mud. 

Their house was leveled, the old rusty swing in the back was gone and the oak tree that Dave had broken is arm on that fall was laying three houses over. Dave clung to Dirk desperately. "Do you think…" he began but Dirk shook his head. The house was completely decimated, even if the old man had gotten out...he was to drunk to get far. Some of the neighbors came over, one of the elderly ladies took Dave aside while Dirk searched. Whatever was left of the body, it wasn't here.

After salvaging what they could,which wasn't much, and kindly accepting the little donations that some of the neighbors insisted upon, Dirk managed to get them a place to stay at the nearby motel. It was cheap and Dirk could barely stand to touch the bed sheet, but it was warm.

He was rummaging through what they had left when Dave sat down beside him eating some pizza, "So…what now?" he tilted his head, blond locks falling ff kilter.

What now…

Dirk thought then sighed, "Looks like were gonna go and visit your Mom… Hope you're ready for some Lalondes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Chapter summary is a stupid (its actually kinda cute...) spoof of an Ole' Fashion Western Toons!  
> It seemed fitting. And it reminds me of both 101 Dalmations, and of Toy Story...
> 
> Stay Tuned!


	2. More Sunset, Less Boulevard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving into the Lalonde household will stand as the bravest thing either of the young Striders have ever done.   
> But taking on the brood of genetically awkward children, it will be the bravest battle Dirk Strider will ever face.
> 
> Of course, that is until the next one comes along.

Dirk pushed Dave forward as he maneuvered the bags and a hyper 6 year old. He could feel the stares from old ladies as they walked by, and he couldn't tell if it was their pity eyes or their sneers that pissed him off more. 

They were in New York, one hell of a long ways from Texas. But that's where Ms.Rosy Lalonde called home.

Mom Lalonde was a drunk, but healthy-ish one. She kept up with bills and did everything she had to for her daughters.

Her daughters were Roxy Lalonde and Rose Lalonde;both were mini copies of their mother. Even their names had been derived from her's. Roxy was Dave's half sister and Rose was his twin sister.

Dave was practically bouncing. He hadn't seen his mom in around, 3 years. Dad had taken him away to live with him when Dave's mom had to take Roxy back in.

All of the Lalondes were drinkers. The exception came to Rose who was just a strange 6 years old. Dirk handed some of the bags off to Dave, which came up to two bags which were tiny compared to the two bags that Dirk carried. Dave smiled and walked down the sidewalk just in-front of Dirk.

"I hope she gave us the right directions.." Dirk grumbled, "Who knows…she was drunk when she said it…so she might have given us the bars address.." Dave laughs. Dirk smiled, it was good to hear Dave laugh again. The ride was tiresome and cold at best. From Texas to New York all they could afford were buses. But after a phone call to Ms. Lalonde, she had set them up with three rides from Kansas to North Carolina, and then finally to New York. The people were either nosy and pitying, or rude and judging. But even those moments couldn't out weight the feeling he had gotten when he had called his Step Mother.

After the tornado had hit, Dirk had called up Ms. Lalonde and asked if she had some room for her wayward sons. She had agreed on one condition, they help around the house and everything else. Dave agreed immediately on his own condition, Dirk do more work. Which Dirk had planned on doing for the last few years.

The whole arrangement was good hearted and Dirk knew he would learn to like it in the city, all that mattered was that Dave could grow up in a home and go to school.

"Mom!" Dave cheered and set the bags down before running to a woman with a pink scarf draped around her neck. "Dave!" she laughed and hugged him tightly. Dirk smiled and picked up the bags before walking over. Dave was laughing and bouncing around, "This is Dirk Mamma." He smiled big and wide with pearly whites. She looked at Dirk and seemed to register exactly what Dirk did every time he looked in a mirror. He was his Daddy's son. Same blond hair that stuck up, same features sharp and handsome. Same hard, determined eyes.

She smiled then her face filled with a mystic kind of elegance and beauty. "Well I do hope you feel welcomed here Dirk." Her voice was gently and had a slight raspy quality to it. Dirk nodded and smiled more when she picked up one big bag and then one small bag. Dave was chattering his head off as she led them to her car and set the bags in the trunk. "Dave." A small girl who looked like Dave but more...Lalonde, which was odd in its own, stepped out of the car and hugged Dave tightly, "Hey Rose!" Dave seemed so chipper and happy around them that Dirk was more glad than ever about calling .

The car ride was filled with catching up and dodging the major question until Dave was out of hearing range. When they pulled up Dirk had to admire the house, it was modern and chic yet still retro in a way since it sat on a waterfall. The drive way was past a large gate that had intricately been carved with "R.L" which seemed fitting. The house wasn't really a house but a medium sized design wonder. The drive way was like a paved cement and stopped in a quit carport garage. The walk was long enough to let him take in the exterior grandeur. It was a beautiful and truly fascinating home design wise. Built directly above the waterfall it looked of clean stately white cement and large width wise windows. It was only maybe three stories, and then five with the use of the observatory. The front door was plain white and extremely formal.

Ms. Lalonde had Rose and Dave take the small bags up to the kitchen as soon as she could get them to listen. After they were at a safe distance she looked at Dirk, "So what happened to...Donn" She said her voice gentle, not so much pity more empty sadness. Just enough courtesy to address her ex-husband by his first name.

Dirk looked down and sighed, "The tornado took him…" he gritted his teeth at the memory of what his father had said the last he ever said anything. He didn't feel guilty about it, just hollow. He felt more fear towards what Dave thought of it.

"Well then…" she pulled it all together professionally, "The past is done and over with. Come on Dirk...time for a new future." She smiled and led Dirk into the house. Her black heels clicking politely on the walk. 

The house was just as rich on the inside as the outside. Dirk didn't have much time to admire the odd things, such as the unhealthy amount of wizard figurines, when he was being completely bombarded.

"Hi!" A blond girl, who seemed just as much as a clone of Ms.Lalonde as Dirk was to his dad, popped up into his immediate view as soon as he was inside. He nodded, "Howdy." He smirked as she began to flip, "OMG! Like complete cowboy voice." She grabbed his bag and with strange ease began to CARRY it up the stairs "The girls here will freak, they totes love cowboys." Dirk looked at who laughed and ushered him on as she went to the kitchen were a starving Dave awaited for a snack. 

Dirk shrugged and followed his… half, step or just… he followed his sister of confusing title. "Really now," He said when he caught up. She nodded quickly, "Yep. Hey! Whoops, what is your name again?" she laughed. Dirk chuckled, "Dirk. And I'm guessing your Roxy?" she giggled and nodded, "Yep! Come on your room is next to mine. It's right between me and Dave and Rose is on his other side." She pushed open the door to a plain room.

Nothing was decorated yet but still was fully functional. Dirk nodded in approval as he set the bag he had carried up the stairs down on the bed. He looked through the window at a full view of the city's side. The large outline of the New York skyline was ominous but gave him the familiar twang of seeing the Houston sky line in the distance.

"Nice view huh?" she smirked and leaned against the door. He nodded then looked around the room. "How come you got so many rooms here?" he asked sitting on the bed. Roxy shrugged. "I don't know. Mom just always had them. I guess she had maybe wanted more kids or guest when she drew up the plans." She stretched, "Welp, Gots to go now. I got stuff to do so laters!" she smiled then skipped away.

Dirk chuckled, it wasn't hard liking the Lalondes. It was easier that he got to know them as soon as he could. He couldn't block out the deeply set twirl of emotion that chilled his skin as he unpacked his clothes and placed the few damaged belongs he had.

It was later that evening that he got a chance for some good ole' family bonding.

Dirk was shocked awake from a dream by a crack of lightening. He sat up and looked out the window at the stormy night, the pulse of nightmare came over him with the memory fresh on his skin. His door creaked open slowly and he looked to see Dave and Rose standing there looking frightened. Rose was holding a black kitten and Dave had… well he had a dog collar.

The dog was Cricket, a blue tick hound that they had for 4 years. Dave fell in love with Cricket when he came down to live with Dad. After Cricket died he had claimed the collar as his and kept it ever since.It was one of the first things they had packed into their survival bag. Dave's eyes were huge and his fidgeting clearly still frightened by the last storm he had witnessed.

Roxy appeared behind them and rested a hand on each of their shoulders. "Dirky….. Mind if we crash in here? You know…youngest to oldest sibling bond-"she was cut off by a loud crack of the storm and a yelping Dave who immediately was clinging to Dirk. Dirk wrapped an arm around Dave again and nodded.  
at that Roxy and Rose climbed in next to Dirk. Dave and Rose cuddled up next to Dave and Roxy stayed on their opposite side. The teen Lalonde smiled and pet the small kitten, "This is Jaspers." She smiled as the small kitten purred.

Dirk nodded, "Sweet…" he smiled some as Rose and Dave started up a weird conversation about plants and Roxy rambled about Jaspers history. The only break of conversation was when the larger cracks of lighting shook the house some.

Dirk didn't mind it at all when everyone started drifting into sleep on top of him. He didn't mind the cat finding its way to his hair and curling up there. He only minded the weight on his shoulders…

He was the oldest… the man of a house that wasn't his. He was the only father left to a six year old boy. The only dad figure a little six year old girl would know... and now an older brother to a 16 year old who knew nothing 'bout him. It was something he had never saw in his future.

He sighed then smiled as he wrapped his arms around the bundle of Blonds…all blond...and each had their own variant of bedhead and maybe even shade. But all genetically purely blonde.

He resisted the urge to laugh. Not only did they have the same blonde locks, they had the same genetically mutated eye colours.

While his and Dave's eyes were Bright Cherry Red and bright Autumn Amber orange, Roxy and Rose's eyes were respectively Hot Pink and Diluted but lovely hues of purple. If you were to ask a scientist, they would explain it was a unique and extremely rare case of albinoism.

It was no wonder that he ended up dreaming of sunsets on the far skyline horizon.


	3. Shades of Black and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *~AUTHORS NOTE~*  
> FYI  
> SHEPARD IS SO STUPID I SWEAR THAT I AM, I SPENT ABOUT 10 MINUTES TRYING TO PUT THE STORY HERE...I FEEL STUPID...  
> ENJOY THE FRIGGIN CHAPTER  
> OH GOG I NEED TO GO READ A BOOK...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the point of view because it bothered me to hell and back

Since it was he end of Spring and start of Summer vacation, so it gave the whole family time to bond and get to know each other. Dirk was able to finally get into his intrests and Dave was starting to pick up his own, all the while following his big bro around. Roxy got in trouble, Rose and mom had supreme passive aggressive showdowns that were all so normal now. Dirk liked the Saturday mornings watching cartoons and the Sunday nights watching the sunset. The Summer went by and the older members f the house got good jobs. Ms. Lalonde made her money through business management and design, Dirk started working in a garage just outside the national park. 

Dirk watched with a pokerface as Dave and Rose walk ahead of him and Roxy.  
"You two wait up," he call when they start to gain some distance. Roxy laughed and skipped ahead to the chatty six year olds. shook my head and a rare smile slipped onto his face.  
"Alright come on now. "he round up the two kids who were window shopping from a pet store. "Aw! I will defs get you two a puppy…. Later." Roxy laughs and picks up Rose who is complaining of sore feet. Dave jumps up and down hyperactive as always.  
Dirk rolled my eyes and stopped to look at some sunglasses. He was looking at a pair of pointy anime shades when Dave popped up beside him and started to look through them two. This forced Dirk to smile again at how Dave was getting into the habit of copying him.

He stopped however at the feeling of being watched. With a look around he locked eyes with the clerk at the counter. The kid freezed up and looked at the now very interesting stack of cds next to him.  
They always…always stare at us.  
The thought crosses through his head yet gain with stout bitterness. Everyone always stare at their eyes because of their color. All of their eyes are just different… and unique with their hues. It was something freakish to the normal brown eyed ladies of wealthy towers.  
"Hey Dirk check it out, it's another pair but smaller." Dave smiled and showed him the exact same pair of glasses but his size. With a nod they walked towards the counter. The clerk avoided meeting their eyes as he rings us up as quickly as possible.Rushing to wish them a good day.

They put on the shades as they left and Dave smiled brightly. "Now then it's time we get going. " Dirk announced herding the three of them to the car that Ms. Lalonde had bought him once she had thoroughly encourage him to get a license.   
After everyone is inside he checked the mirrors, "Dave…" his voice has a tone that makes the boy immediately look up. It's strange how well he could see through these shades.  
Dave tilted his head then laughed and clicked into his seat belt. Dirk nodded then and click into his own seat belt;checking that everyone else did the same.

"Your phone is going off." Roxy points out adjusting her hair. Dirk nodded and picked up the phone answering it, "Yes?" He ask not recognizing the number. "Is this Dirk Strider?" a man's voice is on the other line. Something in it had every hair on his body stand to attention.  
"Yes." he sat up in the seat. "Well Dirk, this is about your ...step mother… she was administered to the hospital this morning. "His voice was strangely and sickeningly calm for someone delivering nearly earth shattering news.

  
He froze up in the leather seat and instantly Dave looked worried. "Which one," he asked slowly.

The man told him the exact hospital and address quietly. Dirk nodded to himself, "Thank you." he said into his end of the line. The other end clicked to a close afterwards and he s just frozen there in the seat with the phone still up to his ear. Slowly lowering it from his ear he clicked it off before tossing it onto the console. "What is it Bro?" Dave asks first as usual.

  
He had to twist around to look at them; they were holding their breaths for an answer. "Don't worry too much about it Dave…" at this both of the twins knew something was wrong and began to squirm in their seats. Roxy slipped her hand into the tight fist that Dirk had been making; forcing his hand to relax so she could squeeze it. He looked at her and took a deep breath. "It's about Mom. They just called to say she was in the hospital."  
Dave's face goes completely white and Rose's face goes tight. The car hushes over with deadly silence.  
Roxy's grip tightens to almost unbearably tight. But her face hasn't even changed. 

The girls' expression told him all of it, this wasn't the first phone call to inform Ms. Lalonde's children of her hospitalization.

  
"Then were gonna go and see her now right?" Dave asks quietly. Dirk nodded, "Right little man, were going right now."

He twisted back around and started the car. Holding Roxy's hand the entire ride to the hospital praying that he wouldn't lose two parents in the same year.


	4. The rain pours out our Mirsery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can life get so...sudden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO, I'M JUST GONNA....TALK...SO UM,  
> I changed perspective because i started to rewrite everything in it and this is the most natural P.O.V for me.

The rain started when they got on the road, the wind reminded them that Summer was coming to her close. The hospital loomed above them and the sterile scent of sickness and injury punctured their noses.

Dirk walked into the hospital room first, he had told Roxy to keep Rose and Dave calm, the first thing he saw was his mother tied to so many tubes ;needles jammed into her arm. The beep of the heart monitor was slow and precisely steady. He gulped down his nerves and walked to the side of the bed, she was asleep or unconscious either one. He sighed and gently grabbed her hand it was cold, but alive. He watched her facial expression, so flat and plain. It didn't suit her face, it made it seem...dead. He had come to know his woman as his mother, he had come to love her bright happy face...

He just stood there watching her, his own fear rising slowly into his gut. What if she did die here. What would happen t him and his sisters, dirk wasn't legally able to look after them, would they get separated? The panic suddenly rose up to meet him at the thought of the system trying to take them.

He turned at the sound of someone knocking on the door, it was a tall doctor wearing the pure white coat. His hair was messy brown and his eyes were reddish cinnamon. He smiled gently,"I'm going to presume that your dirk." he outstretched a hand

He nods and shakes it slowly "Yes sir." his voice was strained way more than he thought. He nods,"I'm Dr. Vantas, Your mothers doctor." he looked over at her,"Rosy is having some kidney troubles. You understand why this could be a problem for her." he said this simply, as if it weren't the first time, which again...it wasn't.

Dirk nods,"Yeah.." he looked over at her and sighed."Pretty sure.." he looks back at the doctor.

"Good, now I can assure you that this isn't he first time, but as always it is dangerous. I'm sure she will be fine though." he smiled,"We have a fine staff here, so her recovery will take no time. She is resilient and very healthy excluding the drinking."

Dirk nods with sigh of relief,"Thank goodness." he smiled some, "how long will it take for her to get better? I need to tell my siblings for their reassurance."

The man gave a slight shrug,"The time is always varying, but less than a month I can definitely state." he smiled and nods,"Well then you should get going. visiting hours will be finishing up soon."

Dirk nods and follows the doctor out of the room watching him close the door, with a curt nod walked off stopping by a young guy, about Dirk's age, who looked nearly identical to him;the guy nods and rushes off down the hall to somewhere else.

Dirk turned and started back to the waiting room, glancing and seeing another kid walking around with someone older, both wearing the official hospital badges, this one had dark black hair and swirling tats that dipped underneath her scrubs. Her badge was like the first kids, it said intern.

Dirk was walking by a room when he heard sobbing. Blinking he looked in at the scene, four kids, two about his and Roxy age, and two about the same as Dave and Rose all surrounded a hospital bed with a man lying in it. they were saying things around the lines"daddy..please get better..please wake up."

He slumped his shoulders at the fact that were was another family in nearly the same predicament to his. He started  walking down the hall, but before completely turning his head the oldest girl looked up and looked at him, he kinda froze there a bit embarrassed for having watched their family moment, he gave a small wave and quickly hurried away embarrassed by his awkward self,still though.

Her frosted blue eyes burned into his memory.

The sadness in them... into his own sadness.


	5. Try Something New They Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Once recovery begins, it spreads like vines.  
> thick tangling vines that wind their ways into hearts and bud.  
> blossoming into thin waxy leaves that glisten like gossamer.  
> Like love blooming, and friendship bonding.
> 
> Love begins with a seed."
> 
> Root to Recovery by Summer Jordan

It was a slow process, weeks of progress the doctors told him. In the meantime Dirk decided spending as much time as he could with his siblings would be best.

School started up, and since he was 18, he could willing opt out of going for his senior year. He chose instead to work more at the garage.  
He helped Dave with the mean kids at school, and wow did Rose have a knack for that psycho-analyzing crap... guess they start out young.

  
Roxy was a whole other story. She had ups and downs that was hard for any normal teenage girl in the eleventh grade, but worse if said teenage girl had terrible issues with drinking and herself. dirk tried, he really did. But she had walls that went across her heart. Walls caked in self loathing and vines trickled with thorns.  
He knew it was best to give her time, but to keep her close.

So that's what he did. He tried not to interfere with her social life other than thoroughly insist that she keep going to school. Which was a rather somber feeling.  
When everyone else was away and he was all alone in a large house, he tried to keep busy, worked on his car, cleaned, cooked, sleep. He even tried reading once or twice. Now his music sorted it for a while, mixing beats always calmed his nerves but god did it get boring. He had re-arranged the large collection that was his room three times now.

  
He opted instead of a fourth, for going to the hospital and trying to help Ms.Lalonde with her recovery. She was walking around and eating. It was just hard to keep her focused while detoxing her. She had vowed for no more drinking, again.  
Sometimes she would have these fits. She would become a a stubborn ten year old. Pout and puff out her cheeks while refusing the food and water. That's when Dirk had to step out for a while. He decided upon walking around the hospital. The nurses were nice, one in particular had white hair and bright green eyes. It was later that he would learn she actually owned the hospital with her brother. She would walk with the patients and their families. keep the kids company and help with recovery. She ran a special program in the Summer that allowed Doctors and Nurses to sign their highschoolers up for internships.

Sometimes he saw the girl again. The girl with short black hair and eyes that looking like cake icing. The kind you see on "ITS A BOY!" cakes. She usually sat outside the same room, reading the same black book. Some days there were others, one older boy, a little boy and little girl somewhere around Dave and Roses age.The older kid seemed about Roxy aged, and then the older girl was somewhere just below Dave. Tempted as he was to sit and say hello, he never did. He instead opted for asking the nurses what her name was and why she was here. All they did was smile sadly and sigh, "Her name is Jane. Her dad is in a comma. Some workplace accident. "  
Jane, it seemed oddly fitting. It was a normal name one that you would pass up any time. but she looked so unique for such a normal name.

It was two months until he actually spoke to her. It wasn't important or anything, just words for healing.  
She was in the "Healing Garden" crying...  
She was sitting on one of the most uncomfortable stone benches surrounded by white roses and wisteria, in what could have been the most beautiful "Healing Gardens" of any hospital. She had on a plain white shirt and blue jean capris 

It didn't look right, someone like her crying so terribly. It made her eyes red and her cheeks rosy pink. The same black book was at her feet.  
Dirk had approached slowly and paused to her diagonal. "M'am? " he questioned slowly. She hiccuped and looked up at him eyes glossy behind her glasses. "Y-yes..."  
Dirk tried to smile hopefully, "Are you alright? Can I sit?" he mentally kicked himself in the jewels for asking so quickly, he was like that. All awkward with people...

She trembled lightly and moved to the side, "I'm fine... honestly." she mumbled. Dirk sat down quietly and nods. He stooped and picked up the book placing it between them. "I couldn't help but notice..." he started gently, " well I noticed you. You seem really sad." he tilted his head.  
She nods and whimpered sniffling. It was awkward and quite somber. "Whats in the book?" he poked truly curious.  
She smiled, gently, it lifted her delicate features up into strong laugh lines. 

  
"Poetry... hopefulness." she nods and touches the leather looking cover. Dirk smiled and nodded,"If I may..." he warned before he picked it up and opened it carefully.

"Once recovery begins, it spreads like vines.  
thick tangling vines that wind their ways into hearts and bud.  
blossoming into thin waxy leaves that glisten like gossamer.  
Like love blooming, and friendship bonding.

Love begins with a seed."

Dirk read slowly, easily. He liked poetry, it was a calmer version to the music he enjoyed. That's all songs are really just long poems.  
Jane chuckled, "Root of Recovery. By an anonymous author. I've read it three times now. " she smiled.

"And seeds are sown through hard labor.  
And hard labor is sown through heart,  
love is the harvest that our hearts desire.  
Hands gather like the blades of sickles,  
and vines wither like our skin.  
But like seeds and plants,  
the seeds plant themselves after words.  
They spread and plant and grow and fall and plant.  
Seeds of hope.  
Seeds that plant themselves in our hearts.  
Seeds that create roots in our souls."

She smiled and her eyes crinkled. "It's sappy. But lovely all the same."  
Dirk smiled too, "Yeah... Lovely all the same."


End file.
